Mahfuz Huq
Real Name: Mahfuz Huq Aliases: Name also erroneously spelled "Mahfooz Huck" or "Mahfuz Hauck" Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: August 9, 1989 Case Details: Mahfuz Huq is wanted for the murder of nineteen-year-old Todd Richard Kelley, who was the new boyfriend of Mahfuz's ex, Christie Mutzfeld. Todd and Christie were from Hamilton, Indiana, a small lakeside resort town. The two met during their junior year of high school and began dating. After graduation, he asked her to marry him, but she declined because she was planning to go to college. The next fall, she started classes at a college seven miles away. While there, she met Mahfuz and the two began dating. Mahfuz and his parents had immigrated to the United States from Bangledash. Just a few weeks after they started dating, however, he and one of his friends were arrested for three separate robberies. During one robbery, they stole $1,000 worth of jewelry from his aunt. However, he told Christie that it was his friend who was responsible. Mahfuz huq4 christie mutzfeld todd kelly.jpg|Todd Kelley Christie mutzfeld.jpg Mahfuz was placed under house arrest. During this time, he became extremely possessive over Christie. He told her that if he found her with anyone else, he would kill them and then kill her. A few months later, she decided to rekindle her romance with Todd. However, Mahfuz still tried to be a part of Christie's life. Just two weeks before Todd's murder, Mahfuz walked ten miles from his house to Christie's, only to discover that she was out with Todd. On August 7, 1989, Todd was at a friend's house when Mahfuz appeared unexpectedly. He asked Todd if he was still planning on seeing Christie. Todd said that he would because she said that she loved him. The friend did not think that the two were angry with each other. At 7AM on August 9, 1989, Christie found Todd dead in his home. He had been stabbed seven times in the chest, back, and ribs. Just hours earlier, the two had spent time together in the home. Investigators determined that he had been killed around 3AM. When inspecting the crime scene, they noticed that the body had been cleaned up and moved into the living room from another part of the home. Sheriff L.M. McClelland noticed that there were no sheets on the bed. He also noticed a spot of blood on the floor, near the bathroom door. It is believed that the sheets were used to help clean up the crime scene. The bed sheets have never been found. Cigarette butts found in the front yard matched the brand smoked by Mahfuz. It was also discovered that Todd's car had been wiped clean and the keys were missing. It was theorized that the killer planned to remove the body from the scene, but was unaware that the car did not work. Investigators were certain that Mahfuz was either involved with or responsible for the murder. However, he vanished before he could be questioned. Investigators then decided to track his movements around the time of the murder. Between 11PM and 1AM on the night of the murder, two eyewitnesses reported seeing him walking barefoot in the direction of Todd's home. At virtually that same moment, Christie and Todd were together at the home. While there, she heard noises outside, although Todd believed that it was his dog. At 2:30AM, Christie and Todd left his home and drove downtown in her car. She believes that Mahfuz entered Todd's home at this time. At around 3AM, they returned to his home and she dropped him off. The coroner determined that Todd was dead within fifteen minutes. At 4:30AM, Mahfuz called Christie from his parents' house, ten miles away. Two hours later, he showed up in her bedroom. At that point, she broke off their relationship. He angrily left and that was the last time she saw him. Numerous pieces of evidence were found that led police to suspect Mahfuz, including a note written to his father apologizing for bringing shame on the family and several black hairs found at the crime scene that resembled the length and color of his hair. Also, he had told several friends that he would kill anyone who dated Christie. Christie was investigated and eliminated as a possible suspect in the murder. However, some members of Todd's family believe that Christie was also involved. They point to several inconsistencies in her story. His father, Vernon, believes that Christie and Todd were making love and Mahfuz was watching from nearby. He believes that Mahfuz broke into the home and stabbed Todd to death in front of Christie. He believes that Mahfuz then convinced her to help him cover up the murder. He believes that she helped Mahfuz move Todd's body. Christie denies any involvement in Todd's death. Sheriff McClelland also doubts that she or anyone else was involved other than Mahfuz. However, Vernon also notes that it would have been practically impossible for Mahfuz to have killed Todd, cleaned up the crime scene, and returned to his parents' home in that brief amount of time. Sheriff McClelland believes that he could have made it home in that amount of time. If not, he believes that he could have called someone to pick him up and take him home. One confirmed inconsistency in Christie's story is her claim that she did not initially notice Todd's body when she entered his home. This seems impossible because the body was right next to the front door. However, Sheriff McClelland does not believe that this means that she was involved in any way. To date, Christie has not been charged in connection with Todd's death. Mahfuz Huq is the only person wanted in the murder. It is believed he might have escaped to India or might be somewhere in the United States. Extra Notes: The case first aired on the September 23, 1992 episode. Results: Captured. In February of 2011, Huq was arrested at Indira Gandhi International Airport by the Central Bureau of Investigation. He had been living under aliases in Dhaka, Bangladesh to avoid capture by international authorities. Bangladesh does not have an extradition treaty with the United States. However, India does have an extradition treaty, so when he arrived there, authorities were able to arrest him. In November of 2013, he pleaded guilty to voluntary manslaughter after more than three years in jail in both India and Indiana. On March 14, 2014, he was sentenced to forty years in prison. This was the maximum sentence under his plea agreement. In his confession, Huq stated that he arrived at the home on the night of the murder, only to find Christie and Todd having sex. He claimed that he waited for several hours until Christie left. After she left, he confronted Todd and stabbed him to death. Based on the confession, it is no longer believe that Christie had any involvement in the murder. Links: * Mahfuz Huq on Unsolved.com * 2 accused of taking jewelry * Men charged in jewel theft * Man wanted in murder arrested * America's 'most wanted' fugitive arrested in Delhi * Indiana to India: Fugitive Killer Mahfuz Huq Caught in New Delhi after 20 Years, Say Cops * Union of India v. Mahfuz Huq * Fugitive back to face murder charges * International Fugitive Wants Trial Moved * Bangladesh man pleads guilty in 1989 Indiana death * Man gets 40 years for slaying of romantic rival * International fugitive sentenced to 40 years * Man gets 40 years for killing romantic rival in Indiana case * Fugitive’s sentencing final chapter in ‘89 killing * YouTube News Clip * Todd Kelley at Find a Grave ---- Category:Indiana Category:1989 Category:Murder Category:Robbery Category:Captured